Taken (One Shot)
by hutchshottie
Summary: ONE SHOT. Steve is forced to watch as Danny is carjacked in front of him. Now its a race to find Danny before it is too late.


Taken

The queue around Kamekonos truck seemed to grow by the second, Steve noted as he took another spoonful of his shrimp boat. He had never seen his friend's business so booming. The nearby picnic tables were full and he had had a hard job of saving the spots on his table for the rest of his team. Chin and Kono had soon arrived and Kamekono had agreed to bring their complimentary meals to them. Now the team were awaiting Danny, who was returning from picking up Grace.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Kono noted looking at her watch.

"He has more then likely got caught up in some conversation with Rachel." Steve replied.

"Well his shrimp is going to get cold if he doesn't get here soon." Chin noticed. Kamekono approached the group, carrying 2 meals which he soon placed in front of Chin and Kono.

"My gift to you." He said.

"Hey Kamekono, what's with the crowd all of a sudden?" Steve asked him.

"Word has gotten out on how wonderful my shrimp is." He smiled.

"Must have gotten their shrimp trucks mixed up." Chin smiled.

"What if I make you pay for these ha?" Kamekono looked to Chin.

"I never said I didn't like them."

"So where is Jersey?" Kamekono asked, referencing his new nickname for Danny.

"On the drag." Steve replied. He glanced over to the road behind the truck, hoping to see Danny's Camarro pull up. As if on cue, Steve noticed the grey car pull up beside the road. Danny turned the engine off and got out of his car. Before he could get any further, a hooded figure appeared beside him and pushed him against the car. Danny could feel the gun in his ribs as he faced the car. Another figure had appeared from the other side and jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Get in, do not try anything or I will shoot you and all these innocent people around here." The armed figure said. Danny looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the hooded figure behind him. In the far distance Danny locked eyes with Steve. Steve had jumped up as he saw the gunman approach Danny and corner him at the car.

"Danny?" He called out. The worried tone of his voice made Chin and Kono turn in the same direction. "Danny!" The three watched in horror as the gunman forced Danny back into the car. Danny had opened the car door and slid back into the seat. The gunman had jumped into the back seat and placed the gun against the back of Danny's head.

"Drive, you do anything and I will shoot you." The man said. Danny put the car in drive and pulled away. Steve, Chin and Kono were running toward the car, their weapons drawn.

"Danny!" Steve called again running after the car. He wanted to let a shot off, hoping to stop the carjacking, but he knew a shot could cause the car to have an accident. He looked over and saw Chin jumping on his motorbike. "Do not lose them Chin." He said as he jumped in to his own car. He knew Chin had a better chance of keeping up with them. He just hoped they could catch them.

5050505050

Danny looked into his rear view mirror and was relieved to see Chin in the distance as he pulled away from the Shrimp Truck parking lot. Danny took a second to try and see the face of the man that sat behind him, but the mirror wasn't angled right. The man sat beside him had also produced a gun and it was pointed at Danny.

"Who are you?" Danny asked them.

"That's not important. Just carry on driving and everything will be fine." The man behind him said.

"You do know that I am a cop right?" Danny said.

"You think we are stupid? We know who you are. Now shut up and drive."

"Well if you think you can get away with this you are wrong. My partner is behind us right now and its only a matter of time before he catches up with us." Danny pointed out. "And he can get rather annoyed sometimes."

"Let him try to catch us." The man said.

"D man, someone is behind us and catching up fast." The man beside Danny noted, looking in the side mirror. Chin was weaving through traffic, following the Camarro as it weaved through traffic.

"Chin, I am right behind you. Do not lose them." Steve came through the in helmet Bluetooth device.

"Not a chance." Chin replied.

"Kono, get HPD back up. We need to chase them down. I do not want to lose them." Steve asked Kono.

"You got it boss." She replied. Chin started to gain on the car, as he got closer he glanced into the back window.

"At least two men in the car with him, not sure if they are both armed." Chin said.

"We have to assume they are. Do what you need to stop them Chin. They are not getting away with Danny."

"Too right." Chin said. Danny had kept an eye on Chin and had noticed Steve's blue truck in the distance. He knew he needed to find a way to stop this and had gently took his foot off the gas to help his friends catch up. He felt the prod of the gun in the back of his neck.

"Step on it cop, don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"I can't help it if they are catching up." Danny said, trying to cover his tracks. The man beside him placed his gun on Danny's knee, pushing it in.

"Step on it!" The man called. Danny put his foot on the gas and the car increased in speed. He was relieved to see that Chin was keeping pace and almost level with the car. The man behind Danny noticed Chin beside them and moved the gun to the side of Danny's neck, in full view of the chasing man.

"Tyler, shoot him." He demanded of the man in the passenger seat. Tyler aimed his gun at Chin, only inches from Danny's face.

"Hey hey hey." Danny said looking at the gun in front of him.

"Back the hell up cop!" The man in the back screamed at Chin. Tyler watched as Chin got closer. In a split second he let a shot off, the sound echoing in Danny's ear. Chin had to swerve to avoid the bullet as it sailed past him.

"Hey!" Danny screamed at Tyler. The gun pushing in his neck got buried in deeper.

"Chin you okay?" Steve asked.

"It missed me." Chin described. "I might be able to get a shot at the one in the front but the 2nd has his gun at Danny's neck. He will more then likely shoot him."

"Stay with them, do not try anything until we know Danny wont get hurt." Steve said. Chin got closer again, trying to come up with a plan to stop the car safely. Once again Tyler pointed his gun at Chin and let of another shot. This one clipped Chin and the rider and his bike slowed and careered off the road.

"Chin! No!" Danny screamed. "You shot my friend!" He called in anger.

"And I will shoot you, now drive." Danny looked in the rear view mirror at the downed Chin, trying to control his emotions as he drove away.

5050505050

"Chin...Chin you okay?" Steve called into his phone as he saw Chin fall from his bike. He pulled up beside his downed friend and jumped from the car.

"I am okay, it hit my handlebar and made me lose my balance. I am fine. Go...go after Danny."

"You sure you are okay?" Steve was visibly worried.

"You are going to lose him...go. Bring Danny back safe." Chin demanded. Steve wasted no time and got back into this car, pulling away at a sped that Danny would hate. He put his foot on the accelerator as he tried to catch up. His heart started to pound as he realised he couldn't see his friends camarro in the distance.

"Kono, where is that HPD back up. Chin is down and I need more eyes." Steve said.  
"What where?" Kono asked. Steve relayed his location and Kono agreed to check on her cousin. "HPD have the car in their sites, turning right on Huion Street. HPD is unmarked so will follow as close as they can." Kono told Steve. Steve pushed his car almost to the limit as he headed to Huion Street. "Air support is up boss." Kono told him. Back inside the hijacked car, Danny watched as an unknown car manoeuvred through the traffic. He had a feeling it was an HPD undercover and felt more at ease. But he was distracted at the image of Chin getting hit and falling from his bike. He silently swore revenge if Chin was badly injured.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked the men.

"Just drive cop."

"Why are you doing this? You are kidnapping a police officer and have possibly killed another one, don't you think you are in enough trouble. Just end this." Danny said.

"I am going to ask you one more time. Shut up or I will shoot you."

5050505050

Behind the speeding Camarro, the unmarked HPD car followed at a safe distance.

"Commander McGarrett, we have the car in sight. We are leaving Huion Street and onto Leiu Ave." An officer told Steve.

"Proceed with caution, 2 armed men have already shot at one of my men." Steve warned them.

"Received." The man replied. Steve soon saw the unmarked car ahead of him and knew that Danny was nearby. As he drove he tried to understand the reasons behind the kidnapping. The men seemed to be determined to take Danny and not just the car, so Steve knew this was personal. The last time Danny was taken, it was connected to the abducted of Grace. Steve hoped this was not the same situation.

"We lost them." A voice came over the radio.

"What?" Steve called back.

"The car turned, we had to change lanes to catch up. When we followed down the road, it was gone."

"Find him!" Steve demanded.

"Steve HPD helicopter is seconds away." Kono said.

"How's Chin?" Steve asked.

"I am fine." Chin came over the speaker.

"Chin, we need some ID on these guys. Did you recognise them?"

"No." Chin replied. "But I will pull the traffic cams near the abduction site and see if we can get a clear image."

"Keep me informed." Steve said. Steve got closer to the unmarked car and joined in with the visual search. "Kono I need that air support, we have lost visual."

"Its over your location now. Have passed on details of the car." Kono said.

"Patch me through." Steve demanded. In seconds the voice of the pilot filled Steve's car.

"Commander?" The man asked.

"I am here. We lost the car near Leiu Ave. A silver Camarro. Detective Danny Williams is driving and is being held at gunpoint. We need to find this car."

"Nothing as yet Commander." The man said. "We may have lost it."

5050505050

Danny started to worry when he couldn't see any familiar vehicles in his rear view mirror. Tyler and the back seat gunman were also aware that they were now alone and relaxed more.

"Tyler, find his gun." The man ordered. Tyler started to feel around Danny's pockets and the detective was getting uncomfortable.

"Its in my holster on my hip." He said. Tyler reached around and felt the edge of the gun. He pulled it away, disarming the detective.

"Well done Detective Williams." The man said.

"How do you know my name?" Danny asked him.

"We know a lot about you Detective."  
"Then you know my team are the best and they will catch up with us." Danny said.

"Have you checked your mirror, we lost them. Finding us is going to be a challenge. Turn here." He instructed. Danny pulled the car off the alley way they were driving down and into what looked like an old and derelict garage. The man ordered Danny to stop the car outside the door of the building. "Stay seated Detective." He demanded. Tyler got out and walked to the driver's side of the car. "Hands up where we can see them." Danny did as ordered. Tyler opened the car door and grabbed Danny's hand pulling him from the car. The other man got out, his gun still pointing at Danny. Tyler reached into Danny's back pocket and pulled out his handcuffs. He clicked one around Danny's wrist and brought his arm down to cuff them together behind him. Tyler turned Danny around and for the first time he saw the face of the other man. To Danny he looked familiar but he couldn't pinpoint who he was. Tyler pushed Danny through the open garage door and into the building. Danny was half right, the building was a mechanics garage, but it wasn't derelict. A few parts were scattered around, tyres stacked up and a very old car sat in the far corner. Tyler pulled Danny over to the middle of the floor and roughly threw him to the ground. Danny fell onto the hard ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Danny demanded again. The other figure stood over him, pointing the gun down at him.

"All in good time Detective." He replied.

"Hey if you wanted the car, why not just take it." Danny hoped the car was the only reason they had taken him but something was telling him he was wrong.

"The car? Thats not the reason we are doing this."

"Then why? Who are you?" Danny asked him again.

"Just someone doing a job." The man said.

"Kidnapping is your job, I would change it if I was you." Danny replied. The man delivered a sharp kick to Danny's stomach, who coughed as he tried to catch a breathe. "So it,s for ransom ha? Who do you think is going to pay?"

"You think you know it call don't you? You don't know a thing. Detective Williams."

"How do you know my name?" Danny asked him.

"We know a lot more about you then you know."

505050505050

Steve, Chin and Kono stood around the bonnet of Steve's car as it was parked in a nearby parking lot. Kono had her laptop on the bonnet and was tapping away at the screen. Above them the helicopter was circling, hoping to get a glimpse of the car.

"What is taking so long Kono?" Steve asked him.

"For some reason there is some interference from the car tracker, I have a signal but its weak at this moment. I just need to compensate for it." She said.

"He can't have gotten too far from us." Chin said. "I am up for another ride along."

"We could be wasting time checking back alley's and roads. We need a rough area." Steve said.

"Got something, a signal about 3 blocks from here."

"That close?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, off Manula Drive." Kono described. Steve relayed it to the supporting helicopter which heading directly for the location. The team jumped into Steve's car and headed into that direction. It didn't take long to arrive at the end of a small road. Steve pulled his car up to a hidden location and the team got out. He peered around a corner and spotted the familiar silver car in the distance. It seemed to be parked outside a building Steve could only just see. He needed to move to a better location.

"This is def the location, the car is there." Steve said.

"We have no idea how many more people are in there. They took Danny for a reason, and it could be in that building." Chin pointed out.

"We have faced worse situations." He glanced behind his team at the 2 plain clothed officers that had joined them on the hunt. "Besides, we have the manpower. We go in." Steve motioned for the others to follow as he approached a nearby building, using it as cover. Peering around the side of the building he could see the back of two figures standing in an open garage. He indicated to the others that he could see the two men. "You two, go around the side and find a back route. Wait for my signal." He held out his radio as a guide. The others nodded and ran back around the side. "I can't see Danny, but it looks like the kidnappers are stood inside." Steve whispered. "So Danny has to be near." The team got their guns ready and waited for their back up to get into position. The radio made a sound and a voice came over, confirming they were in position. Steve relayed the go to them and along with Chin and Kono, he ran to the entrance of the garage. Inside the garage, the men were pointing their guns at Danny, who laid unaware on the floor.

"You are doing this for someone? Who? Who is paying you?" Danny asked him. The men didn't replied. Once more he kicked Danny in the chest. The Detective coughed once more as the pain hit him. Steve could hear the coughing of Danny and signalled to the team.

"Five O" He called out as the officers burst through the back door to join the team. Chin and Kono ran into the building, their guns pointed at the men. "Freeze!" Steve yelled out to them. The men were pointing their guns at Danny, who laid stunned on the ground.

"Put the guns down, you are surrounded" Chin demanded. The men put their hands up and Chin and Kono disarmed them, Steve motioned for the officers to help cover the men and he bent down to see to Danny.

"Danny. You okay?" He said. Danny looked up to him, relived to see his friends.

"I am now." He said. Steve reached behind Danny and uncuffed his bound wrists. He put his hand out and helped Danny to stand up. Danny coughed, trying to recover his breath.

"Cover them." Steve said looking at the officers. He put a hand on Danny's back and led him out of the garage and into the fresh air. "You sure you are okay?" A worried Steve looked at his friend.

"Yeah." Danny tried to regulate his breath, leaning back against a wall. "Thanks Steve." Steve didn't reply, he just smiled at his partner. Danny watched as Kono and Chin led the cuffed men to an awaiting car. Danny stepped forward and approached them.

"Tell me who ordered this?" he asked them.

"Franklin Dowl." The man said.

"Who?" Danny asked him, puzzled at the name.

"Did he tell you why?" Steve asked him.

"All he said was he needed Matt Williams to suffer, and taking his brother was the way to do it."

"Woah woah. Matt? My brother?" Danny asked him.

"You took Danny because of Matt? Why?" Steve questioned him.

"We were following orders." The man said. Chin helped the cuff men into the car and joined Steve and Kono as they looked at Danny.

"What trouble has Matt got into now?" Steve wondered.

Danny didn't reply.

5050505050505050

So Matt is the reason Danny was taken? Question is...shall I continue as a multi chapter story?


End file.
